Beauty
by ilikewriting
Summary: Snownight and Windtail get together in WindClan territory. Lemons at end, good romantic kinda story. Please review harshly.


**Hi-ho, lemons full speed ahead! At end of chapter! Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns everything except for Snownight and Windtail**

Snownight laughed as she sped to the four great oaks. He could see she loved being out here, and the rain made it even better for her.  
Windtail ran beside her, feeling the thrill of the wind on his pelt, the ecstasy of the ever-increasing pace, and the feeling that every responsibility and care left his shoulders. He felt free.  
Snownight came to a halt by one of the oaks. "That's the third time I've done that in daylight!" she mewed.

Windtail smiled knowingly, feeling the adrenaline drain from his fur. "Do you wanna keep running, or hunt or something?" Windtail mewed, still excited.

Snownight smiled. "Rest I think. I've been out all day, caught two mice and a squirrel and raced a few times, and I think I need to show you the territory at night." At Windtail's open mouth she added "Without being on patrol."

"That sounds great!" Windtail mewed excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Lead on, partner!" he said in a Southern kittypet mockery.

"Lead where?" mewed Snownight. "We may as well sleep here!"

"Sounds great!" Windtail mewed; even more excited than before, if that was even possible.

******************************************************************************

Snownight yawned and lay down next to Windtail. She was tired, and knew he'd love the night.

"Windtail, wake up!" she mewed softly. The moon had risen, and it was time to give him 'da tour!' She gazed around at the rain sodden moors. More was coming down. Perfect.

******************************************************************

"Huh?!" Windtail mewed drowsily. "What's going on?" Seeing Snownight, he remembered last night's exciting activities and falling asleep. He sprang to his feet, ready for the next day's worth of activities.

"Look," Snownight murmured. Everything shone with starlight. She ran a little way ahead. "Come on lazy bones! I have to show you the gorge! It's amazing at night."

"Coming, Oh Fast One!" Windtail mewed with mock reverence. He sprinted over to Snownight, eager to follow.

"Oi!" Snownight said, with mild irritation. They had arrived at the gorge, where the waterfall poured down into RiverClan. The rain fell into it. The rain, river and falls sparkled in the moonlight, so it felt like it was raining moonshine. "Isn't it beautiful?" she mewed to her partner.

"Wow." Windtail mewed, awestruck. That word was the only one he was able to utter, unable to comprehend the beauty.

"I know." Snownight's pelt brushed Windtail's. She stepped forwards and leaned over the edge. The next thing he knew, she was clutching the gorge wall, below her the tumbling starshine. She was scrambling to reach the top. "Windtail, help!" she yowled. The rain had fallen on the rock, and that made it a lot harder for her to climb back up.

Windtail dived, sinking his sharp teeth into the scruff of her neck. Scrabbling backwards, he pulled her back onto the safe side of the gorge. Panting, he released his hold. "Never," Windtail mewed, exhausted. "Never, ever do that again." With that he started guffawing, somewhat hysterical at the situation.

"Thanks," Snownight mewed. She looked slightly ill, and was shaking a little. "I won't. It's never happened before." A cloud had covered the moon, and the water below looked dark and rough, not at all like the beauty she had seen before. "C-come on," she muttered, teeth chattering. "Let's go. Sorry that we can't see more, but I can't really give a tour in this state, and at least you'll see the moors on the way back to camp."

"Okay." Windtail mewed, with ill-disguised concern in his voice. "Are you sure you're fine? You don't need to see Ambrosiapaw?" he meowed worriedly.

"No," Snownight mewed, shaking, slipping slightly on the moorland grass. "I just need to rest for a moon!" With that she flopped to the ground and closed her eyes.

Windtail laid down beside her, genuinely concerned for his friend. He gave her head a quick, comforting lick, wanting to make sure she was fine.

Snownight smiled at Windtail, and then focused, and slowly stood up. "Come on," she mewed. "I can't race ya, but I think I can show you more!"

"That sounds great!" Windtail mewed excitedly, back to his old self. Windtail really liked being with Snownight, and all the adventures accompanying traveling with the spunky she-cat. Windtail hopped to his feet, ready to follow Snownight anywhere.

Snownight walked over to the other side of the borders, towards the Owl Tree.

Windtail mewed, confusedly, "What's so special about this?"

Snownight mewed back "Just you wait."

Tensing her body, she leapt up on the lowest branch, curled again to leap before hesitating. "Whatcha waiting for?" She mewed, taunting him upwards.

Windtail grinned, anticipating the challenge, before spring upwards onto the branch she was on. Before she could respond, he had leaped onto the next branch, sticking his tongue out mid-leap. "Catch me if you can!" he said, leaping onto the next branch and then the next. Soon after, Snownight caught up, sprinting almost vertically up the narrow parts where there was no foliage or branches. Windtail made it to the top, laughing in victory, before Snownight jumped on the branch beside him. She tagged him gently with a sheathed paw, mewling "Gotcha!"

Even injured and shocked, Snownight was an extremely deadly cat with unparalleled senses and keen reflexes, Windtail thought, surprised at how much he loved and respected the cat.

These thoughts were reflected in Snownight's mind, except with the addition of a real love. "I love you." She announced unexpectedly. Windtail flicked his head up, broken from his thoughts, and a surprised look struck his face.

Windtail hopped down from the tall tree, running towards a meadow nearby.

A flash of hurt struck Snownight like a whip, contorting her beautiful features. Nonetheless, she followed him over to the meadow.

Once they reached the meadow, Windtail turned around and mewed solemnly back "I love you too." He rubbed against Snownight, pushing his side against hers. Instantly her hurt was replaced by a deep longing, a primal longing. A mewl of pleasure escaped Snownight's lips, and she closed her eyes and purred loudly. Windtail licked her head, inciting further purrs of contentment.

Sucking up courage, Snownight broke her trance and looked up, asking a deadly question. "Will you be my mate?" she mewed longingly. Windtail never hesitated, and over the years Snownight would remember this as the best day of her young life. "Of course." He replied firmly. He rasped his tongue over her shoulder, giving her a firm reminder of his presence.

"I want you." Snownight mewed. Windtail obliged, nudging Snownight over onto her side. He began licking her chest fur, sending ripples of pleasure through Snownight's core. She moaned as he worked his way downwards, towards the extremely sensitive area between her legs.

She yowled suddenly when she felt his tongue flicking in and out of her vagina, causing thunder-like surges of pleasure up her spine. His tongue moved with increasing pace, sending faster, harder pleasure waves coursing through her. She felt her chest rise and flatten as she came ever closer to climax, and her body felt like it was flying with StarClan, and his tongue still worked in and out of her, and then she released, sending a spray of juices into Windtail's open mouth.

Windtail sucked up her juices as best as he could, savouring the almost cat-nip like flavour. He licked up the remainder of her orgasms leftovers, letting out a contented sigh as he realized that life could get no better than it was right now. His beautiful mate beside him, the sun shining, and birds chirping nearby, serenading him with a holy chorus of blessings that seemed to be woven by StarClan.

"I love you so much. I will love you forever." He mewed softly into her ear. She purred licking the side of his head. "I love you too." She sighed lovingly.


End file.
